Marc McClure
Marc McClure portrayed Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Movie, Superman II, Superman III, Superman IV: The Quest for Peace and in the spin-off Supergirl and Ben Sadowsky in Justice League. Significant roles *Boris Harris in Freaky Friday (1976) *Larry Dubois in I Wanna Hold Your Hand (1978) *Jimmy Olsen in Superman: The Movie (1978) *Ross Whitman in California Fever (1979) *Jimmy Olsen in Superman II (1980) *Jimmy Olsen in Superman III (1983) *Jimmy Olsen in Supergirl (1984) *Dave McFly in Back to the Future (1985) *Jimmy Olsen in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *Dave McFly in Back to the Future: Part III (1990) *Glynn Lunney in Apollo 13 (1995) *Boris Harris in Freaky Friday (2003) *Dax-Ur in Smallville (2008) Quotes *"It wasn't as good. It was, 'Here, you stand here. You say your line, then when you say your line, walk over there and say your line,' because Lester shot with three cameras. Rehearsals were iffy at best. It was just mechanical. What Donner does, he lets you find natural situations in your character and whatever it is. Lester just pretty much… Lester wanted to get it over with as fast as he could, where Donner took it on his shoulders that this is an important thing to do. And the responsibility of it is important. Where directors after that didn't quite have that." *"Me! How I turn out in it. You know what? It's going to remind everybody how great Chris is. How great he was in this part and how good Donner is, and how great everybody that worked back in 1977 to make this film as magical as it was." *"Because he just became him. He created him. He created him for generations. He really did. It's hard to do that. It's really hard to do that. It could have been the fact that we didn't really know him before. He and Donner made him human, made him honest. If you can make a character on film human and honest, you've got yourself a pretty good start." *"I'm grateful. I'm grateful I was at the right place at the right time. I happened to be living on a houseboat. Dick Donner always wanted to live on a boat so we talked about that. And when it was all done, he asked me if I knew who Jimmy Olsen was. I said, 'Golly, Mr. Kent.' I walked out, he laughed and I got the job. I never had to read for it. It was just like I say, right place at the right time." *"Oh, this is much better because the director was better. Essentially that's it." *"We really didn't do the same scenes. We did variations of different scenes. They really weren't the same scenes. It was just kind of a whole new thing. And like I say, it started with Donner. It was a different director who really was in a hurry to get out of there." *"No. I'm like in bizarre world and it's really cool. I'm looking over here at Donner, Tom Mankiewicz and Margot. They're all here. This is a good moment for all of them. It's a great moment for Dick Donner who worked hard to make this film." Category:Superman: The Movie cast Category:Superman II cast Category:Superman III cast Category:Supergirl cast Category:Superman IV: The Quest for Peace cast Category:Justice League (film) cast